1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to a device to hold and illuminate a remote control for an electronic apparatus such as a television or a VCR and, in particular, to a remote control holder that is illuminated by utilizing the ambient light from a light source such as the television.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many remote control holders and/or illuminators have been developed since remote controlled electronic devices have become popular. However, the holders that provided illumination required a power circuit including a light and one or more batteries.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,937 to T. L. Stoudemire on Jun. 16, 1992 for a Remote Control Holder and Illuminator describes a wedge-shaped holder having a chamber to contain batteries and a goose-necked flexible lamp to illuminate the keys of the remote control placed on the top surface of the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,974 to R. C. Riban on Dec. 22, 1992 for an Illumination Device shows a goose-neck lamp to illuminate the keys of a remote control. The lamp has a battery base supporting the lamp that is adhered to the bottom surface of a remote control.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,325 to T. D. Hurdle on Feb. 02, 1993 for an Illumination Apparatus for Remote Control Device describes a lamp having a bracket attached to a bottom of a remote control. The remote control is tilted, a gravity switch turns on the light and illuminates the keys of the remote control.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,448 to Anita Siriani, et al., on Feb. 23, 1993 for a TV, VCR, Stereo, CD Night Light shows a platform having a short open-ended housing thereon into which is inserted a portion of a remote control. The housing has a battery chamber and a light to illuminate the remote control keyboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,622 to K. Sottile on Apr. 20, 1993 for a Remote Control Lighting Unit describes a small support base containing batteries and having a flexible-necked light attached thereto.
The present invention does not require a power circuit and requires no batteries to illuminate the keypad of the remote control. It is thereby more cost efficient and environmentally sound.